Del amor y otros Venenos
by Madame Juster
Summary: Un pequeño pensamiento de Trunks y otros acerca del amor.
1. Amores que matan y reviven

**Del amor y otros venenos.**

Hola! Aquí de nuevo Madame Juster , esto se me ocurrió escribirlo, ya que acabo de vivir un tenso momento en mi vida amorosa por culpa de una zorra. Bueno, dejémoslo así, esto es solo un pequeño pensamiento para alegrar a las damas que han sufrido, así como yo, en el amor.

Además de que aquí cada capitulo será un pensamiento que se me ocurra, tal vez tarden meses en aparecer, pero bueno , así se hará una compilación.Hablo de Trunks por que digamos que el fue mi primer amor verdadero. Así que espero que les guste, y ya saben, comenten en los reviews

**Amores que matan y reviven.**

Algún día, en la vida de una joven...se debe vivir la soledad. Pero en esos dolorosos instantes, se piensa que es el final, y que nada viene a ella, en su eterna búsqueda del amor.

Uno a uno se enamora de ellos, y ellos la rechazan y se hiere a si misma, es por que no ama a ninguno, sino al mismo amor...pero que es el amor, es acaso un hombre, un acto o un sentimiento?

En esa búsqueda, ya herida y quebrantada por culpa de uno de sus tantos amores, vuelve a levantarse y sigue una luz, una divina luz que la llama dulcemente con su nombre...

- _Quien eres?_

_- me llamo Trunks_.

Y al despertar ves a tu hermanito sentado viendo en la tele _Dragon Ball Z_, y que miras en cuanto abres los ojos, unos profundos ojos azules que te miran fijamente...y que haces, has quedado enamorada de esa mirada, de ese cuerpo, de esa sonrisa tímida, y de esa voz que oíste en sueños...

A pesar de su desgracia, vuelve a caer en la trampa del amor, como una dolorosa espina de rosa que se clava en la mano al tocarla, pero es un dolor tan dulce y sutil.

Comienzas a pensar que estas en sus brazos y te hace suya poco a poco, besando tu cuello, tu pecho, mordiendo tus labios y en un apasionado y eterno beso te sube al cielo, cubriéndote con sus inmaculadas alas, y curando las heridas de tu cuerpo y tu alma.

Y las negras lagrimas que soltaron sus ojos maquillados para gustarle a los demás, se esfuman al tocar su bronceada piel, y sus ojos se limpian de obscuridad, y sientes que al abrir los ojos todo se ilumina mas...y así, cuando te regresa a la tierra y se despide con un beso...te das cuenta que no todo ha terminado, y que el final esta mas allá de los sueños.

Pero para ese dulce veneno de amores, hay un delirante antídoto..y ese es aquel chico que vino del futuro especialmente por ti...

Trunks.

Espero que les haya gustado mi verso de terapia de catarsis Sayoo!


	2. Por Ti

**Del amor y otros venenos.**

Hola! Aquí tenemos un verso mas...este es un tanto ardido...peroles va a gustar.

Agradecimientos a: Akari gracias x tu review. Y respondiendo a tu duda: Soy de México, del mero centro

Güeno, a lo que nos Truje :allí lo va, Disfrútenlo

* * *

**Verso 2. X Ti.**

Aun que este a tu lado, te sientes solo...

Si me ves, no me miras...

si te toco, no me sientes,

si te hablo, no me escuchas,

si rozo tu mano, la esquivas,

y si te miro me evades la mirada.

Por que?...

es que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

es que acaso crees que no me di cuenta como me enamoraste?

Todo eso fue por ti, y no lo ves

no lo quieres ver,

por que ya que hiciste el daño lo quieres remediar con tu apatía,

y así no son las cosas.

Me enamoraste y me hiciste olvidar a mi primer amor,

y todo lo que el representaba.

Tus ojos me enloquecieron

tu voz me cautivo

tus manos me llevaron al cielo.

Mas nunca probé, ni probare estos labios

que me hablan solo cuando se les da la gana.

Me ha herido Cupido con tu veneno

me ha segado parcialmente,

y te alejas para no guiarme,

hacia tu corazón.

Demuestras todo lo contrario cuando estas solo.

Dices que me amas

y al otro momento

me niegas con toda el alma.

Pero por que conmigo eres diferente?

Si me amas por que no me lo has dicho?

Que decepción es amar tanto y que no te amen,

aun así, de las alas te atan,

y no te dejan volar.

Aun que no te amen te dejan cautiva,

y cuando escapas de sus manos y cadenas,

te imploran que vuelvas, ya que te han herido.

Y una mano llega y te la tiende.

Y te da consuelo,

y el otro enfurece, llora, blasfema al amor que ha regresado a ti

Por el simple hecho de ser mutuo aquel amor

y no de una falsa idolatría , como a el le gustaba.

Te liberas y al fin conoces aquello que tanto anhelabas:

El verdadero amor.

* * *

No se por que, pero cada vez que pienso en esa persona que me hace suspirar escribo palabras tan raras P, pero en fin, se oye bonito no?. Hasta la próxima, se cuidan! Sayoo! 


	3. Si Te Vas

_**Del Amor y Otros Venenos**_

Hola:  
Esta es una canción de un grupo llamado Mago de Oz, y se llama Si te vas.  
Para que sepan un poco de por que pongo esta canción en este "fic" es precisamente por que el amor de mi vida anda con una de mis mas intimas amigas. A ella ya la mande a freír espárragos, pero cuando se ama...ustedes saben. He estado muy herida últimamente, por que ella me vio incluso llorar por el. Y esto lo escribo al borde del llanto, con lagrimas a punto de saltar de mis ojos. Espero que la disfruten .

_Verso 3_

**_Si Te Vas_**.

Llevo de tanto perder  
que tuve miedo a tener  
algo por lo que abrir  
mi alma y ponerla a tus pies.

Siento del viento  
celos por acariciar  
tu cara cada mañana  
y quiero pegarme con el.

_Coro  
_Y a pesar de todo  
que difícil es  
que no me duela  
estar sin ti.

Yo seré tu aire  
tu serás la piel  
que cubra mi soledad.  
Quiero estar junto a ti.

Quiero dejar de morir  
en vida tu me haces vivir  
todo con lo que soñé  
y nunca pude tener.

Y quiero dormir en tus ojos  
y al despertar  
beber de tu boca  
todavía de ti tengo sed.

_Coro x 2_

Si te vas  
mi amor si tu te vas  
me volveré a encerrar  
en vida y no saldré.

Dónde estás  
mi vida en dónde estás  
pues necesito tu amor  
para vivir.

Yo se que no tienen por que ponerse tristes por ello, yo se que alguna vez les ha sucedido lo que a mi, y si no espero que nunca les suceda, por que es demasiado doloroso. Espero que les haya gustado, y aun que no sepan como va la _rolita_...pues lo único bonito es el verso . Espero que se la pasen chido. Sayoo!


End file.
